Numerous devices utilize cap and washer fastener assemblies for various purposes including, for example, attaching objects and marking or identifying locations. For example, in the automotive and other similar industries, cap and washer fastener assemblies may be installed on a seat or other component with the cap and washer on opposite surfaces of a substrate (such as a seat fabric) to mark/identify a location for a function or feature of the seat (e.g., identifying attachment locations for child car seats). After the cap and washer fastener assembly has been attached, the cap should be on the outer surface of the seat and visible for users. Conventional caps, however, often move or rotate relative to the washer and/or the seat such that a visible indicia on the cap difficult to discern and/or is not easily recognizable.